


Starting The Pack

by ASongofIceandHope



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, Cousin Incest, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, I'm Going to Hell, OOC behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongofIceandHope/pseuds/ASongofIceandHope
Summary: When Sansa is betrothed to Prince Aegon, Robb and Jon feel the need to take what's theirs. Not with fire and blood, of course, but in their own way.





	Starting The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU smut, Rhaegar does not know Jon is his son. He thinks Lyanna and her child died in childbirth. Also, Sansa is aged up; Robb and Jon are like 18, Sansa is 16-17. 
> 
> This is probably not going to be a multi-chapter fic, I just wanted to write some smut for my guilty pleasure threesome.

Sansa could feel their eyes on her as she danced with Prince Aegon.

Jon and Robb had always been the jealous types, and such jealousy had not left them when House Stark travelled south to King’s Landing. Sansa was to be betrothed to the crown prince, who was as handsome as his father and twice as charming. Aegon did not have the melancholy air that always seemed to linger over the king. He had a charming wit, and Sansa made sure to laugh at any clever comment or jest that left his lips. 

She knew she would pay for her laughter later.

When the feast was through, Sansa retired to her fine bedchamber. She took her hair down from its elaborate hairstyle. The flaming locks tumbled down her back, and she ran her hairbrush through them until her hair shined like copper. Knowing they would be at her door any minute, she quickly washed her most intimate of places and changed into her thinnest night rail. No sooner had she settled back in front of her mirror was there a knock on the door. Sansa smirked to herself and went to answer it. She wasn't surprised at who was waiting in the hall.

“Good evening, sister,” Robb greeted. His blue eyes, so much like her own, glinted sinisterly. At his side, Jon said nothing; he simply leered at her. 

“Brothers,” she smiled, moving aside so they could enter her chamber. As soon as they were inside, she locked the door behind them and barred it for extra measure. “What brings you to my chambers at such a late hour? It is… improper. I am betrothed to the crown prince, after all.” A dark chuckle escaped Robb’s lips as he stepped closer to her, cupping her chin in his hand. 

Robb was the one who had instigated their relationship around two years prior, when Sansa had first had her blood. Jon had joined them later, when Robb realized that Sansa, despite her better judgment, was strongly attracted to her bastard half-brother. They had met in secret many moons now, and while Sansa had thought they would put an end to their joining when it was announced she was to marry Prince Aegon, it seemed Jon and Robb had different plans. Sansa wasn't complaining.

“Were you trying to make us jealous, sweet girl?” Robb purred, his gaze hot and filled with lust. They hadn't been alone together since they had left Winterfell. 

“Of course not,” Sansa answered, though it was an obvious lie. “I would never try to do such a thing to my brothers, whom I love so dearly and who take such good care of me…” Jon was standing behind her now, and she sighed as his fingers brushed the back of her neck as he ran them through her hair. 

“Take such good care of you?” Robb grinned like the cat that got the cream. “Are you asking for what I think you're asking, little sister?” His hands gripped the top of her night rail and he tore it clean down the middle. Jon pulled the ruined fabric off of her, and Robb cupped one of her breasts while Jon’s hands went straight for her mound. When Jon’s fingers dipped lower to slip through her folds, Sansa blushed at how wet she already was for them. Her face only felt hotter when Jon pulled his hand away and showed the dampness on his fingers to Robb.

“We haven't even begun and she's already soaked for us, brother,” he remarked. 

Robb’s wolfish grin only grew. “Good. It will make what we have planned for her and her prefect cunny that much easier,” he murmured. “Undress us, Sansa.” 

No matter how many times she saw her brothers naked, it always made Sansa nervous and excited. Her fingers made quick work of both their doublets and tunics while they had since removed their boots and stockings. The laces of their trousers were soon undone and she tugged them down until they could step out of them. She sunk to her knees, taking both their cocks in her hands. Robb and Jon were both impressive as far as their manhoods went; Robb, while slightly above average in length, had an impressive girth that had intimidated Sansa when he had taken her maidenhood. Jon’s cock was just as thick, and she had once heard some servant who had walked in on him pleasuring himself say that he had “the cock of a king.” Sansa agreed with her wholeheartedly, and loved it when she got to fuck Jon because that meant she didn't have to gag on his magnificent length. 

“Suck, dear sister,” Robb instructed. “Go on…” Sansa let out a girlish giggle, similar to the one she gave Aegon, and took his cock into her mouth. All the while, she pumped her other hand up and down Jon's length. Robb let his head roll back as he listened to her slurp away on his member. 

“I wonder what Prince Aegon would say if he saw you on your knees like this, sweetling,” Jon teased. “What would the noble prince think if he knew you were wanton?” 

Sansa didn't want to think about it. If anyone ever found out about the three of them, she could kiss dear Aegon goodbye. She didn't have much time to think about it, as Robb was thrusting into her mouth and she had to focus on getting him off once before they fucked. Robb always liked it when she sucked him off first. 

“Once he got her little lips around his cock, he wouldn't care,” Robb groaned. “So good, Sansa… such a good girl…” 

Before long, his seed splashed the back of her throat and Sansa swallowed every drop. 

“So what do my loving brothers have planned for me this fine evening?” she inquired as she rose back to her feet. Robb captured her lips roughly and she moaned at how his tongue probed her mouth. 

When he pulled away, Jon pulled her to him and kissed her as Robb spoke. Robb’s kisses were always demanding, but she could feel Jon’s down to her toes. Sansa often wondered if it was because he was a bastard, and wanton, deviant things were always associated with bastards. “You're going to be married to a dragon, sweet sister,” Robb began. “But you are a wolf. If we were a pack, Jon and I would be the alpha males, and we would have our pick of mates. You, sweet sister, are our mate. So we can’t let the dragon prince put his spawn in you. You're a wolf, so you will give birth to wolves.”

It was the sort of thing Jaime and Cersei Lannister were rumored to have done. Supposedly all her children were not her husband’s, but her brother’s. The thought made Sansa feel dirty, but a small part of her sang at the thought of carrying Robb or Jon’s babe. 

“So no moon tea after tonight?” she whispered when she pulled away from Jon. Both of them nodded. 

“Only if you want,” Jon assured. 

“Robb is right,” she stated with confidence. “We are wolves. Let us start our pack.” Besides, the likelihood that Aegon would ever find out was slim; her looks would likely win out over his fair Valyrian ones every time. It wouldn't be as obvious as every one of Cersei’s children bearing golden blond hair when her husband had dark coloring. 

“Good,” Robb growled, nipping at her lips. He moved over to the bed and stretched out. His cock was throbbing hard again. “Come ride me, Sansa.” 

Sansa didn't even hesitate to straddle him, taking every inch of him into her pussy without batting an eye. She sighed softly as soon as he was buried inside her, and rolled her hips against his languorously. Soft, breathy moans escaped her lips as she gripped the headboard of her bed. Jon was behind her, gently rubbing her clit. His touch was only making her wetter, and as he started to bend her over to her chest was almost pressed against Robb’s she realized just what her brothers had planned for her.

“You're going to like this, Sansa…” Jon whispered. His fingers slipped into her cunt alongside Robb’s cock, and she moaned louder. 

Jon had fisted her before, and it always turned her on. The fact that he was doing it (almost) while Robb was thrusting up into her made her cries even more desperate and needy. As soon as he was pumping four fingers in and out of her she came, her juices squirting out like they did when she had a strong release. After she came, Jon pulled his fingers out of her. Sansa whined at the absence, but gasped when his fingers were replaced with his cock.

“Jon!” she cried, throwing her head back and gasping as her cunt stretched to take both of them inside her. “Oh gods!” His grip tightened on her hips as he began to thrust into her. 

“Filthy girl,” Jon grunted. “You're ours… ours…”

Sansa’s eyes rolled back into her skull as she continued to moan and scream in pleasure. Robb watched her and he lost track of how many times her cunny tightened around them as she came, savoring the sight of her enjoying both him and Jon inside of her. 

“Yes… yes… yes yes YES! Jon! Robb!” Sansa screamed, trembling as she tried not to collapse on top of Robb from her pleasure. 

Robb came first, spilling his seed deep in her cunt. Jon followed moments after, thrusting as far into Sansa as he could, making sure that as little of him or Robb would slip down her thighs as possible. Sansa fell onto Robb and he held her close, chuckling at the dazed and sated look on her face. 

“You must come see me after I am wed,” she breathed. “I will not go very long without your cocks, brothers.” 

*****

_Nine Months Later_

Prince Aegon paced outside the birthing chamber of the Red Keep. His beautiful wife had become pregnant on their wedding night, six weeks after she had first come to the capitol, and she had gone into labor with their child about a month early. The Maester had been concerned, but tried to calm the prince with the assurance that Sansa had been very big, and was likely carrying a healthy babe. Her family had come when her eighth month of pregnancy had begun, and Lady Catelyn was in the birthing chamber with her. Sansa's oldest brother and bastard half-brother were waiting in the hall with him, as was her father. Aegon wasn't surprised that his father was nowhere to be found; the king often muttered that he was “bad luck” for birthing. Queen Elia had almost died bringing Aegon into the world, and Lady Lyanna and her child had died when she tried to give birth. 

Sansa’s screams echoed down the hall, and Aegon didn't notice in his worry that Robb and Jon seemed just as uneasy as he. 

Suddenly, there was a silence, then the sound of a powerful wail filled the air. But Sansa's struggles began once more. Aegon wondered was wrong, and almost burst into the room to find out, but the sound of a second babe coming into the world howling made him freeze. Any screaming ended, and after a bit longer he was admitted into the room. He was surprised to find Sansa propped up with pillows, two little bundles in her arms. 

“Twins?” he questioned softly. Sansa nodded and her gaze flitted momentarily to Robb and Jon before returning to Aegon.

“Twin sons,” she confirmed. “Come look.”

Aegon hurried to her side and sat beside her in the bed. Sansa revealed a little newborn baby boy with flaming red hair, and another, peculiarly, with silver-blond curls. Robb and Jon both looked at each other in confusion; they knew that Sansa's twins were likely theirs. How did one of them have silver hair?

“You two both have some explaining to do,” Ned whispered to them. “And Jon… I think it's time you learned about your mother.” 

Robb and Jon gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That was basically just porn. And I know twins born to two different fathers is rare, but... this is Game of Thrones. There are dragons and White Walkers and a Three-Eyed Raven. Oh well.
> 
> And I apologize if you think Aegon would be smarter than he his, but he's a worried new father! He isn't thinking straight! 
> 
> Also, don't you love the nod to R+L=J with Jon's son having silver hair? Lol.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments/kudos!


End file.
